Gravity Falls: La llegada de Howard
by Angie Violence
Summary: Un año después del Raromagedon, llega a Gravity Falls un nuevo habitante: Howard McGucket, nieto de Fiddleford que hasta ese momento vivía con su madre en Portland. Pero como ella murio tuvo que mudarse con su padre y su abuelo. No se imagina las grandes aventuras y peligros que le esperan.
1. La mudanza

**Hola a todos. Este fanfic es una continuación de la serie de Gravity Falls. Transcurre un año después del final de la serie. A su vez, es un prologo de otra historia de GF que tengo planeada para mas adelante. En esta ocasión conoceremos a un nuevo personaje que sera vital para el futuro del pueblo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Su nombre era Howard Fiddleford McGucket. Nació en Gravity Falls hace 13 años y era nieto de un afamado científico que había llegado al pueblo hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, este hombre sufrió una etapa de inestabilidad mental que había generado problemas en su familia. Su padre Tate quería dedicarle más tiempo a su abuelo para cuidarlo, pero su madre Cecil había recibido una oferta de trabajo en una ciudad de Portland y quería mudarse. Finalmente, llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor la separación. Howard se mudó con su mamá a la gran ciudad justo antes de empezar la escuela primaria. A pesar de no ver a su papá seguido por la distancia y no tener muchos amigos en el colegio, el chico era feliz junto a su madre. Pero la felicidad no es eterna…

A principios de junio de 2013, mientras trabajaba Cecil sufrió un dolor en el pecho. Un dolor espantoso. Fue llevada al hospital mientras que un amigo fue a buscar a Howard a su casa para que vea a su mamá. El doctor dijo que no era algo repentino, sino que padecía una enfermedad de las arterias coronarias que se fue desarrollando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ella nunca dijo nada. Unos días después, Cecil falleció…

Destrozado por dentro, tuvo que mudarse con su papá a Gravity Falls, su lugar de origen. A pesar de que habían pasado varios años, conservaba buenos recuerdos de su primera infancia, aunque algunos bastante confusos a tal grado que dudaba si habían sido reales, como cuando se topó con una tribu de gnomos o unas hadas que revoloteaban en la ventana de su habitación de noche. Pero lo que menos se imaginaba es que conseguiría algo que nunca tuvo en Portland: amigos.

* * *

-No te preocupes, hijo. Te adaptarás rápido a Gravity Falls. La gente del lugar es algo torpe pero buena-

Howard no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía su padre. Aún no asimilaba el fallecimiento de su madre. Trataba de engañarse así mismo, simulando que se iba de vacaciones y cuando regresara a Portland, su madre estaría en casa viva y recibiéndolo con una sonrisa. Pero no. Él nunca volvería a Portland. Ni la volvería a ver…

En unos minutos, llegaron a casa junto con el camión de mudanza. En la puerta los esperaba un anciano calvo y de barba larga, vestido formalmente con un traje marrón, aunque de aspecto anticuado.

-Howard, seguramente no te acuerdes de él. Este es tu abuelo, Fiddleford Mcgucket-

El joven se sorprendió. Sus padres le hablaron pocas veces de su abuelo, aquel que fue el causante de su separación. Le dijeron que había sufrido una amnesia que derivo en demencia, pero en su momento era un científico muy respetado. Sin embargo, ahora parecía recuperado y hasta rejuvenecido. Ya no caminaba erguido ni vestía ropas sucias, aunque aún conservaba dejos de locuras, principalmente a la hora de hacer inventos extravagantes o decir expresiones raras cuando se sorprendía de algo.

-Hola muchacho. Cuanto has crecido. La última vez que te vi eras un bebé. Bueno…de hecho, fue la única vez.

El chico no le gustaba escuchar sobre este hombre, porque sentía que era el responsable de la separación de su familia. Pero ahora no tenía motivos ni ganas para pelearse.

-Hola, este…señor McGucket-

-Oh, no tienes que ser tan formal. Dime "abuelo", por favor. - le dijo el viejo McGucket cariñosamente. Le daba ternura la cortesía de su nieto.

-Ah, sí. Disculpe, se… abuelo- se corrigió Howard.

Luego de esta incómoda presentación, los tres entraron a la casa para empezar la mudanza. Tate había vaciado una habitación donde guardaba mercadería de pesca para que su hijo la usara. Su abuelo también viviría con ellos, puesto que había hecho de la vieja mansión Northwest un centro de investigación donde fabricaba máquinas y robots de todo tipo. Tranquilamente podría residir allí, pero el viejo McGucket siempre fue un hombre sencillo que no gustaba de los excesos ni lujos. Por ende, al poco tiempo de comprar la mansión se dio cuenta que extrañaba la sencillez de un hogar y habló con su hijo para mudarse a su casa. Después de muchos años volvieron a ser una familia. Y ahora se agregaría un miembro más. Sin embargo, la situación era demasiado agridulce como para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida. Cuando terminaron de bajar todas las cosas y muebles, Howard se quedó en su nueva habitación acostado sobre la cama. A los pocos minutos, lo llamó Tate para la cena, a lo que el chico le dijo que no quería porque se sentía muy cansado y necesitaba dormir. Tate lo comprendió y decidió dejar que su hijo durmiera. Apenas se fue su padre, se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a escribir en un cuaderno que tenía en blanco:

 _15 de junio de 2013_

 _Paso una semana desde que falleció mamá. Desde entonces estuve mis últimos días en Portland junto a mi papá, que se quedó conmigo hasta terminar de organizar la mudanza. Aún faltan algunas cosas para trasladar que traeremos en otro momento. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Hoy es mi primer día en el pueblo de Gravity Falls desde que me fui. Sin embargo, apenas tengo recuerdos de cuando era pequeño y son muy confusos. Además, mi relación con mi padre es distante. Y con mi abuelo es directamente nula. Ni siquiera tengo amigos en este lugar. En realidad, nunca tuve amigos y dudo que pueda tenerlos aquí. Por lo general, las personas de pueblos son muy cerrados a la llegada de nuevos vecinos y temo que me rechacen por venir de la ciudad. Me siento más solo que nunca y no sé qué me depara el futuro…_

Cuando terminó de escribir, guardó su diario, se quitó la ropa, se acostó en su cama y, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, se puso a llorar.


	2. La Cabaña del Misterio

**Hola de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, aunque creo que me salio bastante corto jejeje. Este es un poco mas largo y veremos las primeras impresiones de Howard con la gente del pueblo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, lo despertó su papá.

-Despierta hijo. Son las 9 AM-

Le molestó un poco que lo levantara tan temprano. ¿Para qué si era domingo y además estaba de vacaciones? Cuando bajó a la cocina, Tate y Fiddleford lo recibieron con un gran desayuno: café con leche, cereales, pancakes, pan tostado, manteca, mermelada, nutella, galletitas, miel, yogurt de frutilla, jugo de naranja, frutas y demás

-Este…No es demasiado? - preguntó Howard sorprendido de tanta comida.

-Al contrario. Como te fuiste a dormir sin cenar anoche, pensábamos que necesitabas un super desayuno para recargar energías. – respondió Tate.

-Además, aun no te hicimos un banquete de bienvenida. – comentó el viejo McGucket.

Howard sonrió y aprovechó para comer todo lo que podía. Después de todo, su padre tenía razón: su estómago estaba vacío.

\- ¿Tienes planes para hoy, muchacho? - le preguntó el viejo McGucket.

-No, abuelo. Recién llegué ayer- le contestó su nieto mientras comía una tostada.

-Ah, cierto. Bueno, es que pensaba que podríamos salir a caminar por el pueblo para que vayas familiarizándote-

No se sentía muy cómodo con la idea, pero no quiso ser grosero con su abuelo, por lo que aceptó.

-Cuando vuelvan de su paseo, me gustaría que Howard me ayudara en el negocio. Tengo que ordenar algunas cosas y este verano nos visitarán muchos turistas. - dijo Tate. A Howard tampoco le gustaba tener que trabajar en vacaciones, aunque no le quedaba otra. Era nuevo en la casa y donde manda capitán no manda marinero…

Media hora después, abuelo y nieto salieron a caminar. El chico estaba preocupado porque debía adaptarse a una nueva sociedad y encima trabajaría en un negocio por primera vez. Pensar que hasta hace dos semanas estaba viviendo en la gran ciudad. Ahora se había mudado a un poblado desconocido en medio de la nada y con una familia nueva. Durante el trayecto, el viejo McGucket fue presentándole a viejos conocidos, como Linda Susan y su cafetería, Toby Decidido y su novia Shandra Jimenez, el comisario Blubs y el policía Durland (que ahora eran oficialmente una pareja), el matrimonio Valentino y su hijo Robbie, la familia Alegría con el pequeño Gideon a la cabeza y finalmente la familia Corduroy, con el varonil Dan, sus tres hijos varones y su hija mayor Wendy.

\- ¡Buenos días, señor McGucket! - lo saludó Wendy

\- ¡Hola Wendy! Veo que estas con tu familia -

\- Si, me dieron el día libre en el trabajo, así que aprovecharemos para hacer un picnic en familia. Bah, en realidad papá quiere que vayamos a cazar castores. Dice que son una plaga…-

\- ¡Odio a los castores! - gritó el varonil Dan con rigor.

-Mejor que están todos juntos. Quiero presentarles a mi nieto Howard McGucket-

Wendy y su familia quedaron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Así que este es su nieto, del que estuvo hablando toda la semana? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Así es. Aún falta traer cosas, pero la mudanza está casi terminada y se quedará a vivir con nosotros-

\- ¡Genial! Un nuevo fallence. ¡Se bienvenido! – dijo Wendy a Howard.

-Es un placer conocerte- dijeron a unísono los hermanos de Wendy.

-Ojalá esta ciudad te fortalezca, muchacho. Te veo muy flacucho. -comentó Dan de forma bonachona. Howard no sabía si era un chiste o una crítica a su pésimo físico, mas se rió. Siempre fue consciente de su cuerpo frágil.

-Muchas gracias. Son muy amables- les agradeció Howard.

-Por cierto… ¿Se dirigen a la Cabaña del misterio? Justo venimos de ahí. Fuimos a comprar algunos suministros - les dijo Wendy

\- Estaba dirigiéndome para allá. Quiero que Howard conozca a la familia Pines. - dijo McGucket

\- ¡Estupendo! Estoy segura que se llevará de maravillas con Dipper y Mabel-

¿Dipper y Mabel? Su abuelo le comentó en el camino sobre la familia Pines, compuesta por su amigo Ford, su hermano gemelo Stan y sus sobrinos nietos, pero no les había dicho aun sus nombres. ¿Así es como se llamaban?

-Estoy seguro que sí– comentó el anciano.

-Ok. Mejor no los molestamos más. ¡Hasta luego! – se despidió Wendy y se fue junto con su familia.

Mientras se dirigían a la Cabaña del misterio, Howard pensaba en todas las personas que había conocido hasta ahora. Parecían extravagantes pero confiables. Pero algo le llamó la atención: hasta ahora nadie le preguntó los motivos de su mudanza. Entonces recordó las palabras de Wendy, mencionando que McGucket habló sobre su nieto la semana pasada. Seguramente, este habló con todos sus amigos del pueblo y les habría pedido que en ningún momento mencionaran algo sobre la muerte de su madre para no angustiarlo. Howard no sabía si estar agradecido o enojado con su abuelo, puesto que trataba de que su nieto lo pasara bien, pero Howard aun sentía el corazón pesado como una piedra por la angustia. Ustedes pensarán que era un amargado por no tratar de despejar su mente, pero si saben lo que se siente perder a un ser tan querido como lo es una madre, no lo juzgarían mal.

\- ¿Pasa algo, muchacho? - le preguntó el Fiddleford a su nieto.

\- ¿Eh? No, nada. Me distraje-

Pero el viejo McGucket notaba que algo andaba mal.

-Howard, por favor, si tienes algún problema tan solo dímelo. Entiendo que estás pasando un momento muy difícil, pero no te guardes toda la angustia. Si necesitas hablar de algo conmigo o con tu padre, hazlo-

Howard se sorprendió por las palabras del anciano, pero pensó que aún no era el momento para hablar de eso - Esta bien, abuelo. Gracias-

McGucket sonrió aliviado y dijo -Bueno, ahora pon tu mejor cara. Estamos llegando a la Cabaña del misterio-

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto que conozca ese lugar? ¿Ahí es donde trabaja tu amigo Ford? -

\- No exactamente. Es una larga historia, pero te lo resumiré diciendo que esa cabaña antiguamente era la casa de Ford. Luego, su hermano Stan la convirtió en una trampa para turistas y así conseguir dinero para pagar la hipoteca. Ahora los gemelos Pines viven en un barco y recorren el mar para hacer ciertas investigaciones-

\- ¿Y el negocio? -

-Ahora lo administra Soos, quien fue empleado de Stan y ahora vive ahí junto a su novia y su abuela. Pero con el comienzo del verano, Ford y su hermano volvieron de sus viajes y están viviendo en la cabaña. Al menos hasta que termine-

\- ¿Pero por qué volvieron exclusivamente para el verano? -

\- Porque vienen de vacaciones sus sobrinos nietos, que también son gemelos-

\- ¿Dipper y Mabel? -

-Exacto. Tienen la misma edad que tú, así que estoy seguro que se llevarán bien-

\- Perdón que lo diga, pero… que familia mas rara. Dos hombres viejos gemelos con sus sobrinos nietos también gemelos viven en una trampa para turistas con un amigo, su novia y su abuela.

-No te creas. Son más sorprendentes de lo que te imaginas…-

Howard no entendió esas palabras. Le costaba creer que esa familia fuera más sorprendente de lo que ya era. Finalmente, llegaron a la Cabaña del misterio, donde un hombre corpulento pero barrigón daba una charla a algunos turistas vestido de traje negro y un fez en la cabeza. Ese debía ser Soos.

-…Y por eso la comida preferida de los chupacabras son los nachos- decía Soos a los turistas.

\- ¿Pero entonces porque se les sigue llamando chupa cabras? - preguntó un niño

\- Porque son el alimento que menos les cuesta conseguir- respondió Soos con total seguridad. Los turistas quedaron pasmados y al rato empezaron a aplaudir y tirar billetes. Una chica bastante linda y vestida con una remera verde con un signo de interrogación atrapaba los billetes con una bolsa. Seguramente era la novia de Soos.

A Howard no le sorprendió tanto que Soos engañara fácilmente a los turistas. Había conocido gente aún más idiota en Portland.

-Veo que Soos está ocupado- dijo el viejo McGucket- mejor entremos. Quizá estén Ford y Stan con los chicos-

Dentro de la cabaña había más turistas comprando recuerdos o sacando fotos a las extrañas atracciones del lugar, como un yeti con peluca de payaso o la parte delantera de un mono pegada con la parte trasera de un pez que llevaba el cartelito de "sirena".

-Amigo, cada vez te vistes mejor, pero tu ropa sigue siendo anticuada-

McGucket se dio vuelta para ver quien lo estaba provocando, pero para su alegría era Ford recibiéndolos alegremente.

\- ¡Ja! Me tienes envidia porque tengo mejores trajes que los tuyos- le respondió entre risas. Ambos se dieron un abrazo amistoso.

\- Veo que vienes acompañado. ¿Así que este es tu nieto? – preguntó Ford.

-Así es. Llego recién ayer. Le estoy mostrando el pueblo-

-Mucho gusto, señor Ford- lo saludó Howard

\- ¡Dios mío! Se nota que es tu nieto. Me recuerda a ti cuando nos conocimos en la universidad-

Howard no se esperaba que alguien le dijera eso. Es más, nunca había visto una foto de su abuelo cuando este era joven.

-Veras, muchacho. Fiddleford y yo somos amigos desde la universidad, allá por la era de las cavernas. Ja Ja Ja. Disculpa mi humor, soy malo haciendo chistes- se disculpó Ford, aunque al chico le había hecho algo de gracia. Se notaba que era un buen hombre y trataba de romper el hielo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu hermano Stan? – preguntó McGucket.

\- En la caja registradora, cobrándole a los clientes-

Se dieron vuelta para ver a Stan sentado en la caja de muy mal humor.

-Ahora sé porque a Wendy no le gusta este trabajo. Pero lo que más me enoja es… ¿Por qué Soos le dio el día libre justo un domingo, cuando vienen más clientes? -

-Veo que no lo estas disfrutando. Que fea actitud- le dijo McGucket en tono de broma. Stan recuperó su buen humor.

-Ja Ja Ja. Quisiera verte sentado aquí todo el día hasta que te quede el trasero cuadrado-

McGucket se echó a reír. El ya conocía el humor negro de Stan- Vine para presentarles a mi nieto Howard. Llego ayer a la tarde-

-Hola, chico. El loco de tu abuelo me habló de ti. Estoy seguro que te llevaras muy bien con mis sobrinos Dipper y Mabel-

-Es un placer, señor Stan- dijo Howard

\- ¡Oh! Por favor, no me llames "señor". Me haces sentir más viejo de lo que ya estoy-

El hermano de Ford parecía bastante jovial a pesar de su edad.

\- ¿Dónde están tus niños? - preguntó McGucket.

-Seguramente están jugando mini-golf improvisado en el desván. Les dije que terminaran de perder el tiempo más tarde, necesitamos que alguien pase la escoba en el lugar. ¿Quieres ir a verlos? - preguntó Stan a Howard.

-Este… no quiero molestarlos- respondió

-Al contrario, quisiera que los molestaras y les digas que necesitamos ayuda aquí abajo. Pasa tranquilo, siéntate como en tu casa. Mi hermano y yo necesitamos hablar con tu abuelo-

El chico estaba incómodo. Stan le dijo que se sintiera como en su casa, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo si incluso en su nueva casa se sentía como un extraño? Le sorprendía la confianza que le daba esta gente a un recién llegado. Quizá porque él estaba mal acostumbrado a la desconfianza e indiferencia de la gente de ciudad. Pero Howard no quería quedar mal, así que accedió a ir al desván a ver a los chicos. Pasó por el comedor donde una anciana estaba viendo televisión y lo saludo amablemente. Probablemente era la abuela de Soos. Se asustó cuando vió un cráneo de dinosaurio al lado del sillón donde estaba sentada la señora. Incluso dentro de la casa había cosas raras. Al final del comedor, notó que había unas escaleras. Pensó que arriba se encontraba el desván, así que lentamente comenzó a subir.

* * *

 **Que emoción! Howard va a conocer a los gemelos misterio! Como se llevara con ellos? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Por cierto, en un momento Wendy dijo que Howard se volvería un nuevo "fallence". Es un termino bastante aparatoso que invente como gentilicio de los habitantes de Gravity Falls, puesto que nunca aclaran en la serie como se les llama (aunque supongo que en ingles seria "faller").**


	3. Los gemelos Pines

**Finalmente, Howard conoce a los misteriomelos! Como se llevaran?**

* * *

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras y vió una puerta. Era la habitación de los dichosos Dipper y Mabel. El chico se acercó y golpeó.

-¡Ahora no, tío Stan! Aun no terminamos con el torneo de mini-golf. - dijo una voz que pareció femenina. Seguramente era esa chica Mabel.

-Este…no soy Stan. Soy Howard, el nieto de Fiddleford McGucket. No sé si les hablaron de mí -

De repente, se dejaron de escuchar gritos y ruidos del otro lado de la puerta. Un segundo después, se asomó Mabel. Tenía cabello largo y castaño, vestía un sweater rosa con una estrella fugaz que parecía hecho a mano y unos mini shorts de color lila.

\- ¡Ups! Perdón por el malentendido. Pasa, pasa…- le dijo amablemente.

Dentro de la habitación, había un alocado circuito de mini-golf hecho con ropa, peluches, gorras, calzoncillos, calcetines, vasos, libros y revistas. A un costado, se encontraba un muchacho preparando su puntería. Vestía una camisa escocesa azul con una remera naranja abajo y unos pantalones largos de color gris. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de Howard es que tenía una ushanka en la cabeza, a pesar de ser pleno verano.

-Ah, hola- dijo el chico al darse vuelta- Soy Dipper- y le estrechó la mano.

\- ¡Y yo soy Mabel! ¡Encantada! -

\- Mucho gusto, chicos. Soy Howard-

\- ¿Howard? ¿Cómo el escritor Howard Phillip Lovecraft? -

\- Oh, Dipper…eres demasiado nerd- se burló su hermana.

\- No, de hecho, me llamo así porque a mi mamá le encantaban los cuentos de Lovecraft. Era uno de sus escritores favoritos- dijo con orgullo.

\- ¡Ja! En tu cara Mabel- dijo Dipper triunfante.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! - se quejó la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te enojaste? - se burló su hermano y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga a Mabel con el palo de golf.

\- ¡No! Jajaja ¡Basta, Dipper! - se rió y comenzó a hacer cosquillas a su Dipper con su palo también.

Howard recién los conocía y ya le agradaban estos gemelos. Incluso sintió algo de envidia por la hermandad que tenían. El siempre deseó tener un hermano…

Entonces, sintió que algo tiraba de su pantalón. Cuando se fijó para ver que era, se sorprendió al ver a un cerdito - ¡Hey! ¿De dónde salió este cerdo?

-Oh, disculpa- dijo Mabel- Este es Pato, nuestra mascota. No te preocupes, siempre hace eso-

\- ¿Tu cerdito se llama Pato? - pregunto Howard incrédulo.

-Si. Es que camina como un pato- respondió entre risas mientras paraba al cerdito en dos patas.

A pesar de semejante presentación, no pudo evitar sentir ternura por Pato, así que le acaricio la cabeza-Eres tan tierno que no puedo enojarme-

\- ¿Así que eres de Portland? - le preguntó Dipper- ¿Cómo es la ciudad?

\- Es un lindo lugar-

\- ¿Es verdad que se le da mucha importancia al medio ambiente? - preguntó Mabel.

-Sí, es cierto. Hasta recibió premios y reconocimientos por eso-

\- ¿Viste el Monte Hood? - preguntó Dipper

\- Ufff… Me he cansado de verlo-

\- ¿También es cierto que está lleno de hípsters? - volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-Sí, desgraciadamente…- dijo con comicidad.

-En realidad, creo que a esta altura están en todos lados- comentó Dipper.

\- Es verdad ¡Ya parece una invasión zombie! - dijo Mabel e imitó a un muerto viviente- Sooooyyy uun hipsteeeer. ¡Quiieeeroo devoraaaar discos de viniloooooo!

Los dos varones estallaron a carcajadas mientras trataban de escapar de la Mabel-zombie-hipster. Finalmente, después de unas cuantas risas, Howard se acordó porque había subido.

\- ¡Ah! Por cierto…su tío Stan quiere que bajen a dar una mano con el negocio-

\- ¡Ups! Lo habíamos olvidado. Pero aun no terminamos el torneo de mini-golf…- se lamentó la chica.

\- Después seguimos. Sera mejor bajemos, el lugar debe estar lleno de turistas- dijo Dipper, y los tres bajaron.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, había más clientes que antes. Stan vio a sus sobrinos irritado - Ya era hora, mocosos. Estamos saturados por aquí. Dipper, hazte cargo de la caja. Mabel, pasa la escoba en esa parte, está llena de polvo y hojas. Yo voy a ir a colgar algunos carteles afuera-

\- ¡Oh, Dios! No me imagine que iba a haber más turistas que antes- se quejó Mabel.

\- En realidad, la Cabaña del Misterio se volvió muy popular desde lo del año pasado- dijo Dipper. A Howard le llamo la atención ese comentario.

\- ¿Qué pasó el año pasado? - preguntó. Mabel y Dipper se miraron alterados.

-Esteee…no, nada. Solo una tontería sin importancia- mintió el castaño.

-Sí, jejeje, nada realmente importante sucedió el año pasado- dijo la chica tratando de sonar convincente. El chico no entendía porque los gemelos cambiaron drásticamente de actitud.

\- ¡Hey, Howard! - lo llamó su abuelo- Sera mejor que volvamos a casa. Este lugar se transformó en un revoltijo y tu papá debe estar esperándonos con el almuerzo listo-

Howard se lamentó porque quería pasar más tiempo con los gemelos Pines, pero pensó que quizá su padre iba a necesitar ayuda en el negocio de pesca más tarde. Luego de despedirse de la familia Pines, aprovecharon para saludar a Soos y Melody, que ya se habían desocupado.

\- ¡Hola McGucket! Disculpé que no lo saludamos, no era el mejor momento- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, Soos. Están haciendo un magnífico trabajo aquí. Por cierto, quería presentarte a mi nieto Howard. ¿Te había contado de él? –

\- Oh, sí. Nos habló de él todo el tiempo la semana pasada- este dato avergonzó un poco a Howard- ¿Qué onda, chico? ¿Te gusta Gravity Falls?

-Por supuesto. Hasta ahora me han tratado excelente- respondió.

-Es un placer Howard. Yo soy Melody- se presentó la novia de Soos.

-Por cierto, señor McGucket, ¿le contó al muchacho sobre las rarezas del pueblo? - preguntó Soos. Howard no entendió esa pregunta. Y menos entendió cuando su abuelo meneo la cabeza negativamente con nerviosismo y le hizo señas para que se callara.

\- ¡Ups! Es verdad. Lo siento chico, ignora lo que dije. A veces se me da por decir tonterías sin sentido- le dijo Soos- Por cierto, tenemos otra tanda de turistas para hacer una visita guiada. ¡Hasta luego!

Ambos se despidieron de la pareja y partieron a casa. Howard no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que decían en la cabaña. ¿Rarezas del pueblo? ¿Un acontecimiento importante que sucedió el año pasado? ¿Qué era todo eso que le estaban ocultando? Estaba intrigado. Pero primero, tenía que hablar de otro asunto.

-Abuelo, quiero preguntarte algo-

-Sí, muchacho. Dime-

\- ¿Acaso le contaste sobre mí a todo el mundo y mi mudanza? -

-No a todos, pero si a muchos amigos y conocidos. Por lo menos para que vayan conociéndote-

\- ¿Y les contaste lo que le pasó a mamá?

El anciano comenzó a sentirse incomodo- Bueno…les explique los motivos de tu mudanza. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Porque conocí a mucha gente hoy y en ningún momento me preguntaron por qué me mudé aquí. Es como si ya supieran la historia completa de mi vida- respondió Howard seriamente. Estaba un poco enojado. Sentía que su abuelo y su padre lo estaban sobreprotegiendo- ¿Acaso papá y tu pensaron que, si alguien me preguntaba que le había pasado a mi madre, me hubiera puesto a llorar como un niño?

McGucket suspiró apenado -Perdón si hable demasiado sobre ti, muchacho. Es que no quería que te sintieras angustiado por lo que le pasó a tu mamá. Quizá no te guste lo que voy a decirte, pero trate de que pensaras lo menos posible en ella para que pudieras distraerte y así superar su pérdida de a poco-

El chico, lejos de enojarse, lo comprendió. Ellos solo querían que lo pasara bien para no estar deprimido todo el verano. Después de tanta pena, debía darle un descanso a su mente. Y en parte lo lograron. Desde que llegaron a la Cabaña del misterio, no estuvo pensando en su madre.

Luego de un rato de silencio, Howard sonrió y le dijo -Perdón abuelo. Tu solo querías que yo fuera feliz-

McGucket se alegró por el comentario de su nieto- Aunque recién estemos conociéndonos, yo haría cualquier cosa por la sangre de mi sangre…Oh, cielos. Eso sonó muy cursi- y ambos se echaron a reír.

-Al contrario. Eso sonó poético. Y a mí me encanta la poesía- dijo Howard, y volvieron a transitar su camino de regreso a casa.

Antes de irse a dormir, volvió a escribir en su diario:

 _16 de junio de 2013_

 _La verdad, no puedo quejarme. Hoy fue un día mejor de lo que imagine. Conocí a muchas personas interesantes. La cafetería de Linda Susan, una pareja dispareja de periodistas, la familia Valentino (que parecen demasiado alegres como para atender una funeraria), la familia Alegría (aunque su hijo Gideon parecía un tanto antipático), una pareja de policías, Wendy y su familia de leñadores y la Cabaña del Misterio, uno de los lugares más extraños que conocí en mi vida. Pero habitada por una familia muy cool: el Señor Misterio Soos, su novia Melody y su abuelita viven junto con los gemelos Pines mayores Ford y Stan; y sus sobrinos-nietos también gemelos Dipper y Mabel. Debo admitir que hacía años que no me sentía tan cómodo con gente que no fuera de mi círculo íntimo. La familia Pines me trato excelente, como si nos conociéramos de hace tiempo. Lo que si me gustaría saber de qué estaban hablando sobre ciertas cosas raras que pasan en el pueblo, principalmente de un hecho del año pasado. Quizá otro día les pregunte._ _Además, trabaje por primera vez en el negocio de papá. No fue tan terrible como me imagine. Solo me pidió que pasara la escoba y ordenara algunas mercaderías en un estante. Además, me sirvió como primera experiencia laboral. Tendré que sumarlo a mi futuro curriculum. Y a la noche fuimos a comer a un restaurante para festejar mi llegada a Gravity Falls._ _En fin, espero que mañana sea un día tan genial como hoy._


	4. Excursión al bosque

**Hola a todos! Perdón por la demora, este capitulo me quedo mas largo que los otros y cambie varias cosas sobre la marcha. Pero ya esta aqui! :D Howard hará su primera excursión al bosque. Con que se cruzara?**

 **Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

El lunes, su padre volvió a levantarlo temprano para que lo ayude en el negocio de pesca. Howard estuvo toda la mañana barriendo y ordenando mercadería. Era un trabajo aburrido, aunque no muy complicado. Además, se entretuvo bastante escuchando los delirantes y divertidos chismes de los clientes que entraban al negocio. Como cuando se enteró que la excursión mata-castores del varonil Dan no salió como esperaba y fue atacado por un grupo furioso de estas criaturas, por lo que tuvieron que internarlo. O cuando Toby Decidido, en una cita con Shandra Jiménez, terminó boxeando con un parquímetro porque no entraban las monedas.

Al mediodía, cuando terminó su turno, estaba cansado y acalorado, así que fue a darse una ducha. Al salir del baño, escuchó a su papá hablando con su abuelo.

\- ¿Aun no le dijiste nada sobre las anomalías del pueblo? – preguntó Tate.

-No creo que sea conveniente. Howard ha tenido una vida normal en Portland hasta ahora. No sé si está preparado para estas cosas. Temo que se asuste y quiera irse de Gravity Falls-

-Pero tarde o temprano se enterará. Lo mejor sería que tú mismo se lo dijeras antes de que se cruce con algún gnomo o monstruo. Además, no tiene otro lugar a donde ir. Aunque no le guste el pueblo, tendrá que quedarse-

¿Anomalías? ¿Gnomos? ¿Monstruos? Estaba aún más intrigado que ayer. Había escuchado hablar a Dipper, Mabel y Soos sobre eso. Pensó que quizá era algún tipo de broma. ¿Pero su padre y su abuelo hablando de criaturas mágicas? ¿Justo su propia familia? Era aún más sospechoso…

Sin embargo, recordó algo fundamental: aquellos recuerdos confusos de su más remota infancia. Howard pensó durante mucho tiempo que eran producto de su imaginación de niño. Aunque aún recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer cuando se despertó una noche después que un hada se estrelló contra la ventana de su habitación. Incluso el vidrio quedó cuarteado. También se acordó cuando se perdió en el bosque a los cuatro años y se cruzó con una extraña criatura que decía una palabra sin sentido. Algo como "mebulo" o similar. Incluso, cuando se mudó a Portland con su madre, contó estas experiencias a sus compañeros de clase, mas obviamente no le creyeron.

Howard pensó en hablarlo con su abuelo, pero prefirió averiguarlo por su propia cuenta. Quizá porque quería afirmar que esos hechos no eran simples tonterías infantiles. Después del almuerzo, preparó una mochila con una linterna, un anotador, lapicera, brújula y una navaja; y mintió diciendo que iba al pueblo a ver librerías. Cuando se dirigía a la parte más importante del bosque, vio a muchos turistas haciendo picnics o paseando en familia, lo que le generó un sentimiento de nostalgia. El verano del año pasado su mamá lo llevó a Nye Beach, un pueblo costero con una de las mejores playas de Oregón. Fueron las mejores vacaciones que había tenido, principalmente porque pocas veces podían darse el lujo de viajar. A Howard no le molestaba, él no era muy amante de los viajes, pero no podía negar que lo había pasado excelente en ese lugar junto a su madre, sin la muchedumbre ni el ruido de la ciudad, sin maestras exigentes ni compañeros molestos, bañándose en la playa los días soleados y leyendo libros los días lluviosos... ¡No! No debía pensar en eso. Tenía que despejar su mente. No quería pensar en su mamá, quería superar su pérdida. Sin embargo, era más difícil de lo que creía.

Cuando llegó al lugar, Howard no sabía por dónde empezar. Buscar un gnomo en un bosque era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. O peor. Puesto que estos duendecillos no solo eran muy pequeños, sino que debían esconderse lo mejor posible de los humanos. Entonces, decidió sentarse a descansar después de tanta caminata y ponerse a escribir en su anotador:

 _"Bueno. Ya llegué al bosque para buscar esos supuestos gnomos que encontré en mi infancia. Ahora, la pregunta es… ¿Cómo demonios se busca a un gnomo? Leí en un libro de leyendas que su comida favorita son las tartas de frambuesa, pero no estoy seguro que sea cierto (ese libro me lo había comprado mi mamá en un supermercado por dos dólares cuando era pequeño). También había leído en internet que podrían gustarles las nue…_

\- ¡Shmebulock! -

Howard dejó de escribir. Había escuchado algo raro.

\- ¿Schmebulock? –

Volvió a escuchar ese extraño sonido. Parecía que venía de su derecha. Cuando se volteó, vio a una criatura pequeña de forma humanoide y muy cabezona con una espesa barba y aspecto desalineado… ¡Era un gnomo!

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-

\- ¡SHMEBULOOOOOOCK!- el gnomo empezó a correr a toda prisa.

\- ¡NO! ¡Alto! ¡No quiero lastimarte! – Howard se levantó inmediatamente y persiguió a la criatura. No tenía tiempo para sorprenderse. Finalmente había encontrado lo que buscaba. Corrieron varios metros hasta que el muchacho cayó en un pozo. Seguramente era una trampa porque estaba disimulado con ramas y hojas. Pero eso no era lo peor… ¡El pozo era un túnel! Como en un tobogán, Howard fue transportado hasta un valle. Cuando se recompuso de la caída, vio un montón de árboles transformados en casas y habitados por otros gnomos. Vio ante sus ojos a una gran comunidad de estos seres enanos, todos similares entre sí. Al notar la presencia de un joven humano, se pusieron a la defensiva y lo rodearon en un semicírculo.

\- ¡No te muevas, cachorro humano! ¡Somos pequeños pero peligrosos! - dijo uno que tenía la barba castaña.

\- ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡No es lo que piensan! - les rogó Howard. Estaba aterrado ante la idea de ser asesinado.

\- ¡SHMEBULOCK!- se escuchó gritar a lo lejos. Se acercó el gnomo desalineado que Howard había encontrado.

\- ¡Hey, Shmebulock! ¿Acaso este chico te estaba persiguiendo? - pregunto otro de ellos.

\- ¡SHMEBULOCK!- respondió. Howard se dio cuenta que no solo era lo único que sabía decir, sino que también así le llamaban. Un momento… ¿Por qué ese nombre le resultaba tan familiar? ¿Por qué sentía un déjà vu? Era como si ya conociera a ese gnomo de antes. Entonces, Howard recordó a aquella criatura que decía algo raro. Era algo como mebulo…mebulock…shmebu… ¡SHMEBULOCK!

\- ¿Eso es un sí o un no? - preguntó el gnomo de barba castaña. Al parecer era el líder porque estaba delante del pelotón.

\- Eehh… Shmebulock-

\- Bueno, lo tomaré como un sí. ¡Ejecuten al niño humano antes de que crezca! –

\- ¡Alto! - gritó Howard - ¡No me maten! ¡Ustedes me conocen!

Los gnomos quedaron confundidos - ¿Qué dices, muchacho? - preguntó el líder -Nosotros nunca antes te habíamos visto-

-Quizá ustedes no se acuerden, pero Shmebulock sí. Me crucé con él cuando tenía cuatro años. Me llamo Howard- y después de decir esto, se sacó los anteojos.

Shmebulock parecía desorbitado, pero poco a poco se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara - ¡SHMEBULOCK! ¡SHMEBULOCK! ¡SHMEBULOCK! - empezó a saltar y gritar de alegría.

Entonces, el líder gnomo pensó – Un segundo… ¿No serás el niño que correteaba por el bosque hace unos años? ¿Qué jugaba con nosotros?

Howard sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, desesperado en que le crean.

\- ¡Dulces champiñones!¡Bajen sus armas! - ordenó el líder- No hay de qué preocuparse, este chico es un viejo amigo-

Los gnomos obedecieron y empezaron a discutir entre ellos quien era este muchacho. El gnomo castaño se acercó a él amablemente y le dijo – No sé si te acuerdas, hijo, mi nombre era Jeff y como verás soy el líder de los gnomos. Perdón por el malentendido, hacía mucho que no te veíamos y no te reconocíamos por tus lentes-

-Está bien. Yo tampoco recordaba su nombre. Del único que me acordaba era de Shmebulock-

-Sí, él siempre fue…particular-

-Por cierto, ¿ustedes conocen a los gemelos Dipper y Mabel Pines? -

\- ¿Si los conocemos? ¡Por supuesto! Esos dos niños salvaron al pueblo más de una vez el año pasado-

Howard se acordó del "gran suceso" del que había escuchado hablar a los chicos - ¿En serio? ¿Entonces lo que se rumoreaba no era broma?

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te contaron nada, muchacho? -

\- Bueno… mas bien no quisieron contarme…-

\- Esta bien, yo te contaré todo sobre Gravity Falls. Pero primero, voy a preparar algo de té. Sera una charla muy larga…-

Jeff mandó a preparar la dichosa bebida para Howard en una tetera de humanos comunes (que habían robado hace unos años) y se la sirvieron en una taza también de proporción humana (y que también habían robado). Unos minutos después, a Jeff le trajeron una silla y una mesa acorde a su tamaño, mientras que Howard tuvo que conformarse con sentarse en el suelo.

\- ¡Guau! No sabía que también eras el nieto del viejo McGucket. Las cosas que me entero en estos días-

-Sí, pero no tengo mucha confianza con él. Recién ahora nos estamos conociendo-

\- ¿Pero por qué te fuiste de Gravity Falls? -

-Bueno… mis padres se separaron y me mudé con mi mamá a la gran ciudad. Pero ella…bueno…falleció. Tuve que volver con mi padre…-

-Oh…Cuanto lo siento, hijo. Perdón si te angustié…-

-No, al contrario. Gracias por preguntar. Fuiste el primero que lo hizo y estaba cansado que todos fueran tan complacientes- realmente a Howard le gustó que Jeff preguntara lo que nadie se animaba a hacer. Cuando contaba lo sucedido sentía que se descargaba de esa angustia- Pero yo también tengo muchas preguntas. ¿Qué sucedió el año pasado aquí y que tiene que ver mi abuelo y los Pines con todo eso?

-Veras muchacho, han pasado muchas cosas después de que te fuiste del pueblo, pero creo que lo ideal será empezar con lo sucedido mucho antes, incluso de que tu nacieras. Hace más de 30 años, llego a Gravity Falls Stanford Pines, uno de los dos tíos de Dipper y Mabel. En aquel tiempo era un joven científico que quería estudiar las anomalías y seres fantásticos del lugar, por lo que decidió instalarse aquí y anotar todas sus investigaciones en una serie de diarios. Incluso conoció al padre de Shmebulock. Pero también conoció a otro ser abominable, despreciable, temible y muy, muy poderoso…-

Howard se puso expectante y nervioso al escuchar semejante descripción.

-¡El terrible Bill Cipher!-

Al escuchar su nombre, Howard se decepción.

\- ¿Bill? ¿Es un chiste o qué? ¿Aquel ser al que tanto había que temer se llamaba Bill? -

-Hablo muy en serio, jovencito-

-Pero Bill es el nombre más común y corriente que existe. Incluso tuve varios compañeros de clase llamados Bill… y uno era más patético que el otro-

-Pregúntale a Ford Pines sino. Él te confirmara lo terrible que era-

Howard volvió a tomarse en serio el relato de Jeff y le pidió que siguiera con la historia.

-En fin, ¿Por dónde estábamos? Ah, sí. Bill se hizo amigo de Ford y le mostró conocimientos más amplios de lo que podrías imaginarte sobre el universo. Fue en esa época cuando llamó a tu abuelo Fiddleford para que lo ayudara con la construcción de un portal dimensional para unir este universo con el de Bill…-

\- ¿Un portal? -

-Así como lo oyes. Creo que se encontraba en la Cabaña del Misterio. Tu abuelo y Ford lo terminaron, pero se negó a ponerlo en funcionamiento, no sé por qué. Así que discutieron y no trabajaron más juntos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, fue en esa misma época que tu abuelo empezó a volverse loco…-

A Howard le sorprendió este dato. ¿Acaso la pérdida de su amistad con Ford le generó semejante locura? ¿Y que había en el portal que no quiso seguir en el proyecto?

-Entonces, como ya no contaba con la ayuda de su compañero, llamó a su hermano gemelo Stanley. Pero accidentalmente Ford cayó en el portal y estuvo perdido entre dimensiones durante 30 años. Mientras que Stan se hizo pasar por su hermano y convirtió su casa en la Cabaña del Misterio para ganar dinero, al mismo tiempo que trataba de reparar el portal para recuperar a su hermano. Una historia conmovedora…- y a Jeff se le escapa una lagrima del ojo.

Howard no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba. Sabía que su abuelo y Ford habían sido amigos en la universidad, pero nunca le hablo del portal o siquiera la razón por la que se mudó a Gravity Falls. Tampoco de la historia personal de Stan, que también era muy interesante. Pero aún faltaban dos personajes importantes…

-Un momento… ¿Y qué tienen que ver Dipper y Mabel con todo esto? –

-Buena pregunta. Los gemelos más pequeños llegaron aquí el año pasado para pasar sus vacaciones de verano. Pero no sabían nada del portal o la identidad secreta de Stan. Sin embargo, Ford había escondido muy bien sus tres diarios para que no cayeran en manos equivocadas. Fue ahí cuando Dipper encontró el tercero y empezó a analizarlo para encontrar al autor, sin saber que era su tío perdido. Más adelante, Stan finalmente arregló el portal y Ford volvió a nuestra dimensión. Pero esto también trajo consecuencias negativas, porque al reabrirse el portal se generó una ruptura que unía este universo con el de Bill. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió el Raromagedón…-

Al oír esto, Howard escupió el té que estaba bebiendo. Es que sonaba tan ridículo que no pudo contener la risa.

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¿De dónde sacan esos nombres? -

Jeff se enojó un poco - Mocoso, si hubieras vivido todo eso, estarías traumado en lugar de chistoso-

El adolescente quedó duro al escuchar esto. ¿Tan terrible fue ese hecho? ¿Acaso ese era el "acontecimiento" del que había escuchado hablar? ¿Tan peligroso era ese Bill?

-Disculpa Jeff. Por favor sigue-

-Disculpas aceptadas. Como decía… Bill desató un caos total en el pueblo. Pero no salió de ahí. Porque, según me explicaron después, Gravity Falls tienen cierto magnetismo que atrae a las anomalías y no les permite salir del lugar. Por ende, el Raromagedón se desato solo en el pueblo, pero no en todo el mundo. Ford era el único que conocía la manera para eliminar el magnetismo del pueblo y lo secuestró. Pero Dipper y Mabel junto con Stan, nosotros los gnomos, otras criaturas y algunos pueblerinos llevaron a cabo un contrataque y vencieron al malvado Bill Cipher. Otro momento conmovedor…- y Jeff se seca otra lagrima que se le escapo.

A Howard le costaba procesar toda esa información. Todo por lo que había pasado su abuelo y la familia Pines o las catástrofes que sufrió el pueblo el año pasado. También le llamo la atención ese asunto del magnetismo. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Y por qué le ocultaron todo eso? Pero después lo pensó y quizá creyeron que no lo iba a creer como le paso ahora con Jeff. Todo era tan complejo y extraño…

-Si todo lo que me dices es cierto, tengo mucho de qué hablar con mi abuelo. Tengo muchas inquietudes sobre Gravity Falls…-

-No me sorprende. Vienes de un lugar muy aburrido como la ciudad. ¿No, muchacho? –

-Aunque no lo creas, he conocido monstruos mucho peores que ese tan Bill…-

-No te creo. Bill Cipher no era un simple monstruo. Era un demonio de apariencia inofensiva, pero poder ilimitado. Fue un milagro que hayan podido eliminarlo-

-Eso suena aterrador…-

-Pero eso no era lo más inquietante. Era mejor seduciendo con la palabra que aterrorizando con sus poderes. A sus víctimas primero les hablaba amistosamente para pactar con ellas y luego les arruinaba la vida. Así fue como ganó la confianza de Stanford Pines-

Al chico se le heló la sangre. No había peor criminal que aquel que tenía buen habla y poder de convencimiento. Esa era la actitud de un auténtico psicópata…

\- ¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! - se escuchó gritar a un gnomo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Jason? -

\- ¡Son los gemelos Pines! ¡Están en peligro! -

Howard se sobresaltó - ¿¡Dipper y Mabel están en problemas!?


	5. El Gremnomo

**Perdón por la demora, pero estuve ocupada con tantas cosas que no pude organizarme bien. Voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido de ahora en más. Como dije antes, aclaro que este fanfic es una precuela de otro proyecto que tengo planeado (transcurre 6 años después del Raromagegon. Esto es un año después.). Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

\- ¿¡Dipper y Mabel están en problemas!?- preguntó Howard preocupado.

\- ¿Qué les pasó, Jason? – Jeff también estaba sobresaltado.

\- Estaban siendo perseguidos por un Gremnomo. ¡Está destruyendo todo a su paso! -

\- ¿El Gremnomo? ¡Pensé que lo teníamos controlado en la cueva! –

\- Cuando revisamos su jaula destrozada, los barrotes estaban oxidados. Seguro se mojaron por una gotera en la caverna-

\- ¡Maldita sea, muchachos! ¡Les dije que la limpiaran regularmente! – gritó Jeff furioso. Varios gnomos miraron para otro lado.

\- Jeff ¿Crees que puedes ayudarlos? Yo también quiero colaborar- preguntó Howard

-Haremos todo lo posible, chico. Pero primero debemos buscarlos. ¡En formación, muchachos! –

Los gnomos formaron varias filas una junto a la otra como un ejército de soldados y empezaron a marchar, con su líder a la cabeza. Howard los seguía de atrás, bastante nervioso y preocupado. ¿Por qué justo Dipper y Mabel tuvieron que cruzarse con ese monstruo? ¿Y si encima de todo llegara al centro del pueblo y atacara gente al azar? ¿Y si llegaba a su casa y lastimara a su padre y su abuelo? Tenía miedo, pero no podía permitir que esa bestia siguiera libre. No solo debía salvar a los chicos sino también proteger a su familia.

Luego de varios minutos de caminata, Jeff detuvo a sus súbditos y les dio órdenes para construir una trampa – Primero ataremos cuerdas de un árbol a otro para frenar su paso. Y cuando hayamos atado las suficientes, haremos una trampa para osos cavando un pozo lo más profundo posible y lo cubriremos con hojas y ramas. Quizá sea un plan simple, pero no hay mucho tiempo para pensar. ¡Vamos, muévanse! -

Los gnomos empezaron a trabajar lo más rápido posible y Howard quiso ayudarlos, pero Jeff lo detuvo – Tú tienes otra misión, muchacho. Es arriesgada, pero eres el único capaz de hacerla: trata de buscar a los gemelos Pines y si el Gremnomo aun los persigue, guíalos hasta aquí y esquiven las cuerdas, les será fácil porque estarán ubicadas para una criatura más grande que ustedes. El único problema será el pozo. Si es posible, salten sobre él o rodéenl…-

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Quieres que haga todo eso? ¿Sabes que no soy precisamente un atleta? -

-Howard, te dije que sería arriesgado, pero te pido solo por esta vez me hagas un favor. ¡Piensa en Dipper y Mabel! -

Howard estaba aterrado. Nunca antes había arriesgado su vida de semejante forma, pero realmente quería ayudar a Jeff y los chicos -Esta bien. Solo por esta vez- y fue a buscarlos.

Recorrer el bosque no era tan fácil como parecía. Minutos de caminata y lo único que veía eran árboles, árboles y más árboles. Incluso pensó si no estaba caminando en círculos. Estaba desesperado y su corazón latía deprisa. Howard se decía a si mismo que esto era una locura, pero también una oportunidad. No sabía exactamente de qué. Quizá de desafiarse a sí mismo a hacer algo arriesgado, pero se contradecía pensando que igualmente era una locura.

De pronto, sintió que la tierra estaba temblando. Y un grito humano se oía a lejos…

\- ¡Auxilio! - parecía la voz de un chico.

\- ¡Ayuda! - ahora parecía la de una chica.

¡Eran Mabel y Dipper!

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Soy Howard! ¡Vine a ayudarlos! -

\- ¡Mejor correeeeee…! -

Howard entendió enseguida porque le aconsejaron eso: detrás de ellos venia un monstruo tan grande como los árboles, de aspecto horripilante y colmillos terroríficos. El Gremnomo estaba a pocos metros de distancia, pero era muy rápido y si paraban de correr unos segundos, los alcanzaría.

\- ¡Síganme chicos! -

Los tres empezaron a correr juntos mientras el Gremnomo les comía los talones.

\- ¿Por qué nos buscaste, Howard? ¡Ahora esa bestia peluda te va a comer a ti también! – le reprocho Dipper.

\- ¡Lo hice porque los gnomos y yo tenemos un plan! -

\- ¿Los gnomos y tú? ¿Conoces a Jeff y su tribu? – le pregunto Mabel.

\- Es una larga historia. Otro día les contare. ¡Ahora síganme! –

A pesar de no entender mucho, los gemelos siguieron al muchacho hasta la trampa que habían preparado los gnomos. Llenaron todo el camino de cuerdas atadas de un árbol a otro y a diferentes alturas.

\- ¡Salten las cuerdas! ¡Rápido! –

Los tres chicos saltaron y esquivaron los obstáculos. Por suerte, no les resultó difícil, puesto que estaban casi a la misma altura que la del Gremnomo para que frenara su velocidad, así que tenían mucho espacio por donde pasar. Pero ahora venía lo más difícil: la trampa para osos. Justo cuando se estaban acercando, Howard escucho gritar a Jeff.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡La trampa ya está lista! ¡Pasen corriendo por arriba de ella! ¡Aguantara su peso! -

\- ¿¡En serio es seguro!? - pregunto Howard dudoso.

\- ¡En serio! ¡Háganlo! –

Howard, Mabel y Dipper obedecieron a pesar de sus temores y corrieron por encima de un montículo de hojas y ramas y… ¡funcionó! Enseguida, escucharon un ruido ensordecedor. Era la bestia aullando porque había caído. Los chicos dejaron de correr y se dieron vuelta para asegurarse de que había funcionado. Acto seguido, cayeron de espaldas exhaustos.

\- ¡Dios! Siento que mi vida ha pasado frente a mis ojos…- comento Howard.

\- A nosotros nos pasó eso cientos de veces el verano pasado… - dijo Dipper.

\- ¿Cómo pueden estar a costumbrados a convivir con monstruos? - les pregunto el chico miope.

\- Fácil. ¡Nunca nos acostumbramos! - remató Mabel. Entonces, los tres empezaron a reír a carcajadas. ¡Había sido tan peligroso pero emocionante!

Jeff tenía razón. Los gnomos habían hecho un excelente trabajo en poco tiempo, elaborando una superficie a base de hojas, hierbas, ramas, barro, piedras y cuerdas. Era lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar el peso de tres adolescentes, pero no el de un monstruo de pocas luces.

\- Hey, Jeff. Debo felicitarlos. ¡Hicieron un gran trabajo de ingeniería! - Dipper quedó sorprendido por el trabajo que habían hecho.

\- ¡Bah! Una simple trampa para osos ya es una costumbre para nosotros. De algún modo conseguimos comida… -

-Gracias por salvarnos, muchachos. - les agradeció Mabel.

\- A mí no me agradezcan. Fue todo gracias a Howard. él los busco con tal de salvarlos. –

Howard se sonrojo. Ahora todos los gnomos empezaron a alentarlo como si fuera un héroe.

-Por favor, Jeff. Lo único que hice fue correr como un bebe asustado. –

\- No digas eso, Howard. Nosotros también estábamos asustados… sobre todo Dipper- se burló Mabel.

\- ¡Mabel! Te recuerdo que tu gritaste más que yo…- le respondió Dipper.

\- ¡No seas mentiroso! - los gemelos empezaron a discutir mientras Howard, Jeff y los demás gnomos se reían de la delirante situación.

Cuando cayó el atardecer, los gemelos y el chico de Portland estaban volviendo a sus hogares. Pero en un momento, Dipper detuvo la marcha -Howard. Este… creo que te debemos una disculpa. –

-Pero… ¿Por qué? -

\- Porque te ocultamos la verdad sobre Gravity Falls y sus criaturas- le respondió el castaño.

-Es verdad. Lo hicimos para protegerte. Pero la realidad es que ese secreto puso en peligro tu vida. – dijo Mabel – Si hubiéramos sido sinceros contigo…-

\- ¿Pero que dicen? Fue lógico lo que hicieron: si me lo hubieran dicho, seguramente no les habría creído ni una sola palabra. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. –

Dipper y Mabel estaban más relajados y, a la vez, sorprendidos de la reacción de Howard - ¿Entonces no estás enojado? -

\- ¿Enojado? ¡Al contrario! Estoy contento de haber tenido un día tan emocionante… y quizá bastante peligroso, pero valió la maldita pena. Nunca antes había vivido algo tan parecido a una aventura de película… bueno… en realidad sí, cuando era pequeño. Pero casi no me acordaba y creía que era todo producto de mi imaginación…-

-Cuando eras pequeño conociste a Jeff y los gnomos ¿no? - le pregunto Dipper.

\- Sí. También tengo recuerdos relacionados con hadas chocándose contra mi ventana…-

\- ¿Hadas? ¿¡Dijiste hadas!? - Mabel empezó a emocionarse - ¡Por favor, cuéntame más! -

\- Ho oh. Tocaste su punto débil- se burló Dipper.

-Me encantaría, Mabel. Pero está oscureciendo y mi papá debe estar preocupado. Por cierto… que raro que no me haya llamado- comento Howard. Luego sacó su celular de la mochila y empezó a inquietarse: lo había dejado apagado. Cuando lo encendió, tenía 20 llamadas perdidas. - ¡Ay, no! ¡Debe querer matarme! -

-A mí me pasa seguido…- le comento Mabel para que no se preocupara.

-Lo siento, chicos. Tengo que irme. ¡Mañana los veo! -

\- Si es que tu papá te deja. Jijiji- se burló Mabel.

Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron para sus casas.

\- Hola papá. ¡Si, ya se! Perdón, pero tuve un día agitado. Cuando llegue a casa te cuento. Adiós. –

Cuando Howard llego a su casa, su padre estaba enojado y su abuelo preocupado.

\- ¿Que estabas haciendo? ¡Nos diste un gran susto! - le reprochó Tate.

\- Perdón, papá, pero si te dijera todo lo que me paso no me creerías…-

Al escuchar esto, Fiddelford y Tate se miraron y luego sonrieron -Oh, hijo. Veo que estas conociendo mejor Gravity Falls-

Esa noche, después de cenar, Howard escribió lo siguiente en su diario:

 _17 de junio de 2013:_

 _¡Aun no caigo de lo que me pasó hoy! Fui a caminar por el bosque y me crucé con una tribu de Gnomos y una especie de bestia llamada Grenmomo o algo así. Ese monstruo estaba persiguiendo a Dipper y Mabel, así que con ayuda de los gnomos hicimos una trampa para atraparlo. Pero lo más importante es que gané confianza con los gemelos Pines. Me alegra haber hecho nuevos amigos en el pueblo. Dipper es un chico inteligente y parece compartir los mismos gustos que yo. Y Mabel… bueno, no sé cómo decirlo. Es una chica rara pero divertida. Me gusta que sea así, y no frívola como la mayoría de chicas que conocí. ¡Espero que mañana también sea un día espectacular!_


	6. La chica Noroeste

**Hola a todos! Aquí devuelta a las andadas. Estuve aprovechando mis minivacaciones de la facultad para escribir el nuevo episodio. Espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 6

Era martes y muchos turistas vinieron al lago a pescar, nadar y hacer picnics. Obviamente, el negocio de pesca estaba lleno de clientes en busca de cañas de pescar, carnadas, hilo o incluso para alquilar un bote. El viejo McGucket se había ido a su laboratorio en la ex-mansión Noroeste, así que Howard tuvo que atender clientes para ayudar a su padre, pero no le gustaba la idea porque era un chico muy tímido. Nunca antes había vendido algo en su vida.

\- No es que no quiera trabajar, papá. Es que no tengo experiencia en esto. Lo único que voy a conseguir es ahuyentar clientes. –

\- Te entiendo, hijo. Pero yo tenía el mismo problema cuando empecé en esto y hasta el día de hoy sigo vendiendo cosas de pesca. Además, es la mejor forma de vencer la timidez. –

\- ¿No prefieres que ordene la mercadería…? -

\- ¡Howard, hazlo! - le ordenó Tate.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no puedo! -

\- Howard, no te pido un favor. Es una orden. -

\- Está bien, está bien…- respondió el chico de mala manera.

Realmente odiaba este trabajo. No sabía cómo hablarle a la gente y apenas tenía conocimientos sobre pesca. Sus primeros clientes fueron una pareja de ancianos que quería comprar un par de cañas. Howard gentilmente les ofreció las más baratas, que estaban a 11 dólares. Los ancianitos se fueron contentos, pero Tate parecía decepcionado.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? Pensé que estarías orgulloso-

\- Sí, pero… ¿Por qué les vendiste las cañas más baratas? Pudiste hacer más dinero vendiéndoles otras…

\- ¡Oh, por favor, papá! Eran las de mejor precio. El resto son carísimas. ¡Mira esta, por ejemplo! ¿Quién sería tan estúpido de gastar 1500 dólares por una simple caña?

\- ¡Oye, Tate! - gritó alguien de repente- ¡Quiero esa caña de 1500 dólares!

Era un hombre de cabello y bigote castaño; vestía ropa de pesca, pero parecía bastante cara y llevaba un rolex en su muñeca izquierda. No estaba solo: venía acompañado de una mujer de cabello castaño largo y con exagerado botox en la cara; y una chica adolescente de pelo largo y rubio que sorprendió a Howard.

\- ¡Concedido, Preston! - le respondió Tate, quien enseguida bajo la caña del estante- Eres uno de mis mejores clientes.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo siempre quiero lo mejor por más caro que este! -

\- Y justo te llevas la mejor que tengo: una Shimano World Shaula japonesa – a Howard le sorprendía los conocimientos de pesca de su padre. Él ni siquiera sabía que existía una marca japonesa de cañas de pescar– Por cierto, ¿ya que acostumbraste a tu nueva vida de clase media?

\- Es más difícil de lo que imaginábamos, pero un Noroeste siempre debe permanecer firme- dijo Preston con el pecho inflado, aunque parecía que sus ojos lagrimeaban.

\- Por cierto… ¿Quién es este chico? ¿Un nuevo empleado? – preguntó Preston.

\- No. Es mi hijo Howard. Llegó al pueblo hace tres días-

\- ¿Tu hijo? ¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo, Pacifica nos había comentado algo. Creo que tu padre Fiddleford le contó todo cuando fue de visita a la mansión – y dirigió su mirada a la chica rubia, quien miró al piso. A Howard no le parecía tímida, pero al parecer no tenía ganas de participar en la conversación.

\- Por cierto, Tate… ¿Cómo está mi mans… Ejem… la mansión? –

Tate sonrió con picardía – No te preocupes. Mi padre la está cuidando muy bien- en ese momento se escuchó una explosión que parecía venir de la mansión – realmente bien…-

\- Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente charla por hoy. Nos iremos a pescar. ¡Vamos familia! –

Durante el almuerzo, Howard aprovecho para preguntarle a su padre sobre la familia Noroeste.

-Los Noroeste eran la familia más poderosa y millonaria en Gravity Falls. De hecho, son descendientes del fundador del pueblo. Pero el año pasado, Preston invirtió su fortuna en bonos de Bill Cipher (ese demonio del que te contaron los gemelos Pines…) y tuvo que vender su mansión para conseguir dinero. Aunque tienen una vida tranquila de clase media. Realmente no sé de que se quejan…-

Luego de escuchar la historia de la familia Noroeste, Howard pensó en aquella chica rubia.

-Y esa chica … ¿Era su hija? -

-Si. Tiene fama de presumida, pero desde el año pasado se ve que maduro mucho, al menos por lo que me contó tu abuelo ¿No, papá? -

\- Oh, si. Sufrió muchas cosas. Sobre todo, por lo que pasó en aquella fiesta anual en la mansión Noroeste. Pregúntale a Dipper, él te contará mejor todo. -

\- ¿Y cómo es ella? Digo, de personalidad-

\- Bueno, puede aparentar ser fría y orgullosa – prosiguió Fiddleford- pero tiene buen corazón y últimamente se ha mostrado más abierta hacia otras personas. A diferencia de sus padres, parece que ella no ha sufrido tanto la transición a la clase media. A veces viene de visita a la mansión, creo que por nostalgia, aunque también se queda charlando conmigo un rato mientras le sirvo té con galletitas-

Howard se quedó pensando que le gustaría conocer mejor a esa chica, así que decidió ir a ver a los gemelos Pines para preguntarles por ella. Cuando llegó a la cabaña del misterio, Dipper y Mabel estaban limpiando la entrada. Pato estaba con ellos.

\- ¡Howard! ¿Cómo estás? - lo recibió Mabel cálidamente. Pato empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-Hola amigo ¿Qué tal tu día? - lo saludó Dipper.

\- Hola chicos. ¿trabajando? –

-En realidad, un idiota no tuvo mejor idea que vomitar en la entrada. Mabel y yo tuvimos que limpiar el desastre…-

-Pero ya estamos libres. ¿Quieres pasar la tarde con nosotros? –

-Justamente, quería preguntarles más cosas sobre Gravity Falls- les contestó el chico de anteojos mientras acariciaba a Pato. Entraron a la cabaña y estaba Soos dando una guía a nuevos turistas, Wendy atendía en la caja y Melody vendía remeras a unos adolescentes.

\- ¿Y sus tíos?

\- Fueron a hacer compras al supermercado con la abuelita de Soos- le dijo Dipper – Espero que evite que esos dos hagan desastres-

Mientras tanto, en el supermercado…

\- ¡No insistas, nerd! ¡Vamos a comprar sopa ramen de carne!

\- ¡Pero yo quiero de pollo, cabeza hueca!

\- ¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! ¡Parecen niños! - les gritó la abuela severamente.

-Si, señora…- dijeron Stan y Ford al mismo tiempo.

Volviendo a la cabaña del misterio, Mabel, Dipper y Howard estaban en el desván charlando.

-¿Así que ahora vendes los productos de tu papá? - preguntó Mabel

\- Si, pero no es algo que me guste mucho. No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con gente que no conozco. –

-Pues yo prefiero vender antes que limpiar vomito…- comentó Dipper con disgusto.

\- ¿Lograste vender algo? – pregunto nuevamente Mabel.

\- Si, a una pareja de ancianos. Pero mi padre se ofendió porque les vendí las más baratas – dijo Howard y comenzó a reírse al recordar la cara de su padre.

\- Ja ja ja. Agradece que tu papá es un hombre decente. ¡El tío Stan te hubiera castigado por todo el verano! – dijo Dipper entre risas.

\- Oh, vamos, Stan no es tan así…no, espera. Tienes razón- comentó Mabel y también empezó a reírse.

\- Pero por suerte llego un millonario y nos compró la caña más cara. Ah, por cierto, les iba a preguntar por cierta persona…- dijo Howard.

\- ¿Alguien que conocemos? – pregunto Dipper.

-Si, ¿conocen a una chica llamada Pacífica Noroeste? -

Los gemelos se sorprendieron - ¿Ya conociste a Pacífica? – preguntó Mabel.

-De hecho, el millonario que compro la caña era su padre, Preston Noroeste. También estaba su mamá-

-Vaya- comentó Dipper- ¿Y cómo estaba ella?

\- Pues, la noté muy seria, sin ganas de hablar-

Los hermanos pusieron caras largas, mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Pasa algo, chicos? ¿Es amiga suya? -

-Si -dijo Dipper- El año pasado comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, no nos llevábamos muy bien-

-Pero de a poco la conocimos mejor y ahora es amiga nuestra- prosiguió Mabel – El problema es que cuando volvimos a Gravity Falls y nos reencontramos, nos dio una mala noticia-

-Parece que su padre consiguió trabajo como gerente en una empresa de Nueva York por el contacto de un amigo. Se mudarán allí antes del final del verano-

Howard quedo consternado - ¿En serio!? Como la entiendo... A mí también me costó mucho dejar Portland.

-Nosotros creíamos que no le afectaría tanto. Pero nos dijo que se había dado cuenta que amaba Gravity Falls más de lo que ella misma se imaginaba. Después de eso, empezó a lagrimear- dijo Dipper.

-Que raro que mi abuelo no me dijo nada…-

-Es que poca gente sabe que se van- dijo Mabel- Pacífica solo nos lo dijo a nosotros y nos pidió que por ahora no le contemos a nadie-

-Seguramente lo anunciaran públicamente dentro de poco. Dudo que quieran irse con perfil bajo siendo tan pomposos- comentó Dipper.

-Por cierto, Howard ¿Por qué te interesa tanto conocerla? - preguntó Mabel con una mirada pícara.

\- ¿Qué insinúas Mabel? - preguntó Howard incómodo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Confiesa! ¿Te pareció linda? –

Howard se sonrojo - ¿Que!? ¿Qué andas diciendo? No puede gustarme alguien que no conozco.

-Yo si creo en el amor a primera vista-

\- Y por eso los chicos escapan de ti, Mabel- le dijo Dipper sarcásticamente.

\- ¡Cállate, Dip-Dop! Me envidias porque no tienes suerte con las chicas-

\- ¡Cállate tú, Mabel! No me interesa tener novia… Ya superé lo de Wendy-

\- ¿Lo de Wendy? ¿Qué paso con Wendy? - preguntó Howard.

-Este…nada relevante- respondió Dipper mirando de un lado a otro nervioso.

\- ¡Dipper estuvo locamente enamorado de Wendy el verano pasado! –

\- ¡Mabel! - Dipper se puso colorado y Howard empezó a reírse.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Quiero saber más! –

\- ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! -

\- ¡Y besaba una almohada con su cara! – dijo Mabel y Howard se rio otra vez.

\- ¡Mabel, ya basta! - dijo Dipper y se marchó furioso de la habitación.

\- Oh, creo que lo ofendimos…-

\- No te preocupes, en un rato se le pasa. Pero es muy orgulloso…-

\- Bueno, creo que lo entiendo. Yo también hubiera reaccionado así-

\- Si, pero lo de Wendy me preocupa un poco. Él me dice todo el tiempo que ya lo supero, pero últimamente no le creo. Este año estuvo saliendo con una compañera nuestra de clase y duraron cinco meses. Terminaron en buenos términos, pero Dipper estaba muy desilusionado. ¿Y sabes que me dijo después? "Extraño a Wendy"-

\- Quizá lo dijo en caliente…-

-Pero no deja de ser contradictorio. El mismo me dijo "No puedo obligar a nadie a que me ame. Solo debo demostrar que soy digno de ser amado". Ahora resulta que no superó lo de Wendy. ¡Es un terco! –

-Debe ser difícil para él. Yo tampoco tengo suerte con las chicas –

\- ¿No? ¿Nunca tuviste novia? –

-No. Me gustaba una chica, pero no me hablaba. Es más, creo que ni notaba mi existencia-

\- Pero ahora estas en otro lugar, con otra gente, con otras chicas…- Mabel le guiño el ojo.

-Creo que aún es demasiado pronto para intentar eso-

\- ¡Vamos! No pierdas el tiempo. Quizá tengas mejor suerte aquí- después de decir esto, Mabel se puso a pensar y se le ocurrió una idea - ¡Ya se! Te presentare a Pacífica. ¡Estoy segura de que te caerá bien!

\- ¿¡Qué!? No, espera, solo quiero conocerla. ¡No pretendas que seamos novios tan pronto! -

\- No te preocupes. ¡Soy una excelente casamentera! - y Mabel lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo corriendo a la casa de Pacífica.

\- ¡Hey, espera! ¡No vayas tan rápido! ¿Que hay de Dipper? -

-Debe seguir enojado. Mejor dejémoslo solo-

Mientras iban caminando a la casa de Pacífica, Howard aprovechó para hacerle algunas preguntas a Mabel.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron con Pacífica? –

\- Fue en un baile que organizo el tío Stan. Ella estaba con su grupo de amigas y se comportó de forma muy arrogante. Organizaron un concurso de baile y estaba decidida a ganarlo. Ahora que recuerdo, también fue ahí donde conocí a Grenda y Candy, otras de mis amigas. ¡Algún día te las presentare! -

\- Genial. Pero por favor no trates de emparejarme con ellas- Mabel y Howard empezaron a reírse otra vez.

\- ¡Eres muy gracioso, Howard! No entiendo porque las chicas te ignoran…-

El chico se sonrojo al escuchar esto, pero siguió con la conversación -Bueno… digamos que soy el típico chico bueno que es tan gentil con las mujeres que piensan "¡Será un buen amigo!"- y empezó a reírse de nuevo, pero Mabel se puso pensativa.

-No entiendo a esas chicas que les gustan los chicos malos. Después se quejan de que las tratan mal- comento la castaña.

-Bueno, también pasa que soy muy introvertido y me gustan cosas que a las chicas no les interesan-

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Dipper también es así y consiguió novia. Creo que necesitas más seguridad en ti mismo. A mi hermano también le costó, pero lo logró (aunque tuve que ayudarlo bastante). No pierdas la esperanza tan pronto-

A Howard lo motivaron mucho las palabras de Mabel. Se dio cuenta que la chica era más madura de lo que aparentaba. Cada vez le caía mejor…

Finalmente, llegaron a la casa de Pacífica, que ahora vivía en una casa común y corriente de clase media pero bastante grande y bonita. Mabel toco el timbre y después de unos minutos de espera, la rubia abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Hola Mabel! Disculpa que tarde en abrir. No encontraba las llaves y aun no me acostumbro a no tener portero-

\- ¡No problemo! Quería presentarte a un nuevo amigo, aunque creo que ya lo conoces-

Pacífica se sorprendió al ver a Howard - ¿Tú no eres el chico de la tienda de pesca? ¿El hijo de Tate? –

\- Así es. Mucho gusto. Soy Howard-

\- Ya lo sabía, tu abuelo me hablo mucho de ti- le respondió Paz gentilmente- pasen, sigamos charlando adentro-

La nueva casa de Pacífica estaba muy bien decorada y organizada. Tenían una cocina pequeña, pero daba directo al comedor que era muy grande y espacioso. Ahí tenían la mesa con las sillas, unos sillones, un televisor plasma y una biblioteca. Howard y Mabel se sentaron en la mesa mientras Pacífica traía una jarra de jugo de naranja con unos vasos.

\- Disculpa que no te hable en la tienda, Howard- dijo Pacífica- tu abuelo me contó lo que paso con tu madre y no sabía si estabas de humor para charlar-

\- No te preocupes. ¡Yo tampoco sabía que decir! – le contestó Howard de forma jovial.

\- No nos dijiste que ibas de visita a tu ex-mansión y charlabas con el viejo McGucket- dijo Mabel

\- Me da vergüenza decirlo. Voy por pura nostalgia, aunque cada vez me llevo mejor con Fiddleford-

\- Sin embargo, tu familia consiguió una casa muy bonita. Hasta parece más grande que la que tenemos nosotros en Piedmont- comentó Mabel.

\- Si, lástima que sea un total desperdicio…-

\- Mabel y Howard se pusieron serios -Lo dices por lo de la mudanza ¿no? - preguntó la castaña son desánimo.

\- Si, pero bueno. Si a mi padre no le queda otra. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que tuvo que cerrar la fábrica, así que ya no contaminará el río ni nacerán bestias mutantes. Pero es tan raro dejar el lugar donde pasaste toda tu vida-

\- Te entiendo. Yo sentí lo mismo cuando me mudé- le comentó Howard- pero no te preocupes. Seguro te adaptarás con el tiempo-

\- Aunque tu caso fue mucho peor, Howard. Tú te mudaste por…- pero Pacífica prefirió callarse.

-No te preocupes. Lo de mi madre ya lo estoy superando. Fue difícil, pero creo que me estoy adaptando más rápido de lo que me imagine-

Pacífica sonrió al escuchar eso, pero después notó cierta ausencia - Por cierto… ¿dónde está el torpe de tu hermano, Mabel? -

\- Se enojó porque le conté a Howard cosas de él y Wendy. Tu sabes, lo del verano pasado-

\- ¿En serio? ¿Aún no superó que Wendy lo rechazara? - pregunto Pacífica incrédula.

\- Él dice que si. Pero creo que volvió a pensar en ella hace poco, después de que terminó con una chica con la que estaba saliendo-

\- No lo puedo creer…- dijo Pacífica con una mirada furiosa. Howard sospechaba de algo respecto a esa reacción.

\- ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora? - dijo Howard

Mientras tanto, Dipper estaba caminando por el bosque para calmar su enojo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Wendy. Al final del verano pasado había logrado superarlo, pero después de lo que paso con Katherine, su última novia, el sentimiento volvió con más fuerza. Se preguntaba porque las chicas no eran así de geniales como la pelirroja, con esa personalidad rebelde y ese carácter fuerte. Pero principalmente se preguntaba… ¿por que era tan estúpido de volver a pensar en ella? Ya lo había rechazado, ya le había dejado en claro que solo lo veía como un amigo. ¿Pero cómo olvidar a una chica tan cool? ¿Cómo aceptarla como una simple amiga? Quizá debía volver a intentarlo. Quizá dentro de unos años lo aceptaría como algo más. O quizá debía salir con otras chicas, pero no quería comportarse como un mujeriego, como aquella vez en la carretera. ¿Pero con que otras chicas podía salir? Entonces, se acordó de Pacífica y aquel abrazo en la mansión Noroeste. Mas lo pensó y se dijo que no, que ellos eran muy diferentes, que Pacífica era muy pretenciosa y que solo eran amigos. Aunque la rubia le parecía linda.

Después de horas caminando, Dipper no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a la fábrica de la familia Noroeste. "¿Tanto tiempo camine?" se preguntó. Según lo que había escuchado, el lugar cerro debido a que la aristocrática familia estaba en bancarrota. No solo fue terrible para los Noroeste, sino también para muchos obreros que se quedaron sin trabajo. Pero gracias a las políticas del gobernador Tyler, se crearon nuevos empleos, principalmente ligados al turismo.

Dipper se estaba por ir hasta que vio algo asomándose de una ventana de la fábrica. Eso lo intrigo; ¿acaso había criaturas dentro? ¿O eran personas escondidas? La intriga y la curiosidad lo dominaron, por lo que decidió ir a averiguar que pasaba.


End file.
